Code Geass:Reik of the Vengance:Odio 6
by Eniasfausto
Summary: el sexto capitulo de code Geass Reik of the Vengance, es como un R3


Odio 6: Defensa y Mefistófeles.

Sobre vuela la ciudad a escombros Kurugi Suzaku en el Black Lancelot, observa los extraños Knightmares en el suelo eliminando a los sobrevivientes. Todos son enemigos del imperio Britanian o eso es lo que los soldados de la "Legion 14 ave 12 " los knightmares de la guardia personal de Reik , sus escudos deflectores reflejan las granadas arrojadas por los Knightmares Nipones de séptima generación, los extraños Knightmares miran en el cielo la maquina del sistema albion, El Black Lancelot. "verso il basso" (desplegados) grita el líder del escuadron del Reik los Knightmare toman como halcones el vuelo rápido planean atacar desde los cuatro flancos, disparan misiles al Lancelot, los escudos deflectores han aparecido, los otros Knightmares retroceden para re iniciar su ataque, Suzaku sabe que voveran a atacar, y el no tiene tiempo de esto debe buscar a Nunally que la ha dejado en Los cuarteles generales de la UFN, los knightmares danzan de un lado a otro atacando al Lancelot, Suzaku se ha cansado y utiliza las energy Wings para eliminar a los Knightmares, pero los escudos frontales color azul de los frames , los protege lo suficiente de sus armas, de pronto dos espadas color carmesí aparecen en las manos del lancelot, ataca a los frames directamente, logrando destruir a dos en su descenso al suelo, se ha dado cuenta que no son muy buenos pilotos solo tienen un exelente equipo, "¡Attack!" (Ataquen), 5 frames van hacia el Black Lancelot, haciendo una fuerza total de seis, planean darle un esquinazo al Black Lancelot, pero el lancelot es mas rápido que los frames atacantes y los esquiva atacándolos por la espalda en la capsula de escape de los Knightmare, ya no le interesa si los pilotos están vivos o muertos, ahora solo cumple su deber, Lancelot activa el Merin Ok! Una especie de cámara infrarroja independiente que es capaz de observar el campo de batalla y predecir el numero de atacantes, cuenta mas de 75 su monitor, y cuenta que mas ingresan desde la costa.

-¿Quién seria capaz de hacer esto? No hay nadie tan inteligente para hacer algo como esto, esta planificación tan complicada- Suzaku comienza a pensar en la posible identidad del autor de esta masacre, pero aunque no lo quiera admitir solo se le viene un nombre a la mente. Lelouch.- No él está muerto, ¿ No es asi?, Si lelouch esta muerto, el no pudo hacer esto.- El Black Lancelot comienza destruir las unidades invasoras ya ha descubierto el método de hacerlo están expuestas en la parte de atrás, seria fácil eliminarlos, quiere enviar la información a la base de datos de la UFN, pero el Marin OK intercepta la comunicación de su unidad, asi que no puede pedir refuerzos ni mucho menos esta solo con los knightmares desconocidos, sabe que es muy pronto para activar la grabación, solo debe hacerlo en casos de extrema emergencia, pero cree que debe hacerlo. Abre el compartimiento y inserta el USB de la grabadora, comienza a reproducirse.

"_Suzaku, Vive"-_La voz de lelouch grabada obliga a Suzaku a vivir, pero para vivir debe primero vencer a los frames, sus habilidades de combate mejoran, se ha vuelto mas despierto y mas rápido, mas fuerte los Knightmares invasores retroceden "Si prega di rimozione e di grupo" (retirada y reagrupación), los Knightmares se reorganizan atacan en patrones ya premeditados, como si ya supiesen que Zero vendría y con que arma los atacaría, pero no es mas que una mera coincidencia, los Knightmare se habían entrenado para vencer al Guren S.E.I.T.E.N pero mas o menos tenia las mismas habilidades del Lancelot Albion .

Suzaku y su Lancelot comienzan a cansarse incluso usando el geass son demasiados enemigos y el está solo, cree que lo mejor es escapar, el Marin OK se ha desconectado, es la oportunidad de Suzaku, emite la ayuda por el comunicador.

-¡Dejen a Zero en paz!- grita Tamaki en su Frame de séptima generación el y su escuadron se las han arreglado para atacar al grupo de Knightmares invasores por la espalda, destruyéndolos.

Del edificio yace una explosión, y dos knightmare con espada surgen para atacar a los invasores son todou y Chiba en sus knightmare que tienen espadas por armas de fuego, su velocidad supera a los del knightmare invasor, es capaz de eliminarles y ganar la batalla, El marin Ok se conecta otra vez las fuerzas de la UFN (los caballeros negros) han iniciado la ofensiva, y han puesto un perímetro seguro sobre su salvador Zero, las unidades enemigas se han reducido un 20%, "mantenere la loro posizione accanto all'attacco" gritan los lideres de escuadrones ( Mantengan sus posiciones continúen con el ataque), utilizan la formación en V, pero al momento de entrar en pelea con la los knightmare de los caballeros negros, esta se invierte en una pinza. Una trampa.

-¡Repliegence!- grita Todou por el comunicador- que facinante estrategia – Piensa Todou-usar una una contra estrategia, quien haya planificado esto es un verdadero genio, asi que habían planificado este ataque desde hace mucho , sea quien sea conoce todas nuestras estrategias. – pero aun asi no es rival para el Zangetsu- La pesada espada de Todou destroza a tres Knightmare de un golpe, Todou reanuda el ataque.

Kallen se encuentra sobre la cama del hospital de la UFN junto con los soldados que salieron heridos.

-¡No es justo!- grita Kallen- aun puedo pelear, no he perdido la batalla solo necesito otro Knightmare, aun puedo pelear, los doctores hacían su esfuerzo para calmar a Kallen, aun no podía creer que había perdido contra aquella unidad. Se había descuidado un momento y lo había perdido todo, con ayuda de los doctores, lograron mantener un mapa virtual del campo de batalla y lo que sucedía en aquel momento pero en vez de calmar a Kallen solo la hacia enfurecerse mas, tiene que pelear, no le importa nada mas.

-Tranquilízate Kallen- Gino la toma del brazo y la matiene estable- ya es suficiente.

-Déjame, tengo que ir tengo que ayudar a Todou-san y a los otros.-grita Kallen apartando la mano de Gino de su hombro.- Gino por favor préstame el Tristan

-Se como te sientes, pero no puedo, esta sujeto a las leyes internacionales, si el tristan es activado en tierra ajena y sin permiso, habrá severas represalias para Britannia.- Gino trata de de hacer a entender a Kallen.

-¡Mi pueblo esta muriendo!…- grita Kallen

-¡Tambien el mío!,- grita Gino, Kallen se sorprende- aquí también hay Britanians y están muriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada, al igual que Xing-ke el tampoco puede hacer nada por su pueblo.

Kallen mira la frustacion en los ojos de Gino, le recuerdan a los de Lelouch, se comienza a sonrojar, se ha calmado, y mira ahora el monitor.

El corazón de Kallen es complicado, hasta hace poco solo había dos pinturas en su corazón, la primera era de Kozuki Nagato, su hermano y la segunda era la de Lelouch Vi Britannia, Zero, pero otro lienzo había sido colocado como un tercero, aun estaba en blanco pero ahí continuaba, tal vez un nuevo sentimiento, posiblemente.

Nina y Marcella revisan desde las afueras de la ciudad atreves del monitor lo que sucede en el campo de batalla. Nina se siente un poco nerviosa al ver a Marcella con el traje de combate, su figura denota aun mas sus atributos, Marcella no se ha dado cuenta que desde hace unos minutos Nina ha estado observándola, la primera impresión que tuvo de ella, fue la misma que la de una princesa, pues aunque estuviese en el traje de combate actuaba como toda una dama, ella se veía un poco frustrada por no poder cumplir los deseos de su príncipe, Marcella miraba como varios de sus compañeros eran eliminados por la orden de los caballeros negros.

-Nina, ¿Reik ha regresado ya?- pregunta marcella, no escucha la respuesta de Nina.

-Marcella-san, Reik no se ha reportado aun y hace tres minutos que debió haberse contactado.

- Me voy- dijo Marcella levantándose de la silla del puesto de mando y dirigiéndose al Cesar.

-Espera Marcella-san- dice Nina- su alteza nos dijo que esperásemos aquí a su regreso.

El Cesar prende vuelo en dirección a la ciudad, Nina queda pasmada, pero su corazón ha comenzado a latir como con la prima de Reik Eufemia. Marcella llego rápidamente a la ciudad y reanudo su ataque contra aquellos que la privaban de ver a su príncipe.

Tamaki divisa con los macrovisores de su unidad el Knightmare que derroto al Guren de Kallen, El Cesar sobre vuela derribando con golpes secos y certeros a las unidades del la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, baja a la tierra y como un relámpago recorre el campo dejando un campo de explosiones a su paso, la velocidad del guren y la destreza del Lancelot- ¡Espera!- grita Tamaki el y su knightmare comienzan a atacar al Knightmare Cesar, de frente, pero antes de que sus Knightmare se toquen Marcella da un salto derribando el sistema de comunicación de la unidad de Tamaki, antes de ser golpeado por el ancla del Cesar, la cabina de expulsión se activa-¡Mierda, porque a mí!, ¡Porque siempre a mí!

Marcella sobre vuela otra vez el campo ha llegado al ventanal donde divisa su príncipe, le ha tendido la mano a otra persona, Marcella descansa sus peores temores han desaparecido,de pronto el cesar recibe una tecleada del Zangetsu de Todou. El knightmare Negro impulsado por los cohetes de la gigante espada chocan contra los escudos de los brazos del Cesar.

-Eres un habilidoso soldado como muestran los expedientes Todou- Dice Marcella activando los altavoces.-Pero aun asi careces de poder para enfrentarte a mi, después de que hayamos terminado podras continuar con el código Bushido y realizar el Sepukku después de este dia, me retiro Kushido Todou, ya he cumplido con mi deber.

"_**N.D.E (Nota del Escritor: esos tres minutos fueron en los que Reik le mostro los recuerdos de su vida a Shneizel y Sayoko.**_

El Cesar se ha dañado con ese impacto del arma de Todou,- No te preocupes nos volveremos a encontrar, no me odies por lo que hago, yo también sigo el Bushido como tu.

Las alas del Cesar se despliegan el cesar desaparece en el cielo, Todou no comprende si ha ganado o si ha perdido, hasta que sale de la cabina del Zangetsu, entonces se da cuenta de que perdió, y esa piloto lo dejo vivir para que contemplaran la destrucion que había acontecido la ciudad, todo estaba destruido, casa, tiendas, escuelas, almacenes oficinas, todo exepto el edificio de la UFN que continuaba que se postraba arrogante ante la destrucion, Todou ahora ha descubierto algo sobre el autor de ese ataque, su intención nunca fue destrozar los cuarteles del UFN, los sobrevivientes civiles lo miran, miran el edificio postrado ahí, los defensores del mundo prefirieron proteger a un edificio que a sus propio pueblo.

-Fue un acto simbolico- dice Todou- Todo fue una trampa y caimos en ella- Todou vuelve al edificio de la UFN sintiéndose humillado su orgullo ha sido pisoteado.

Los Knightmare capturados son pocos de la misma calaña del cesar. "Ave Mefistófeles"- gritan detonando sus Knightmares, se han suicidado para proteger la identidad de Reik. La devastación en la ciudad deja ver el simbolismo, aunque no haya sido toda la ciudad, los edificios en el area del la UFN eran una pila de escombros, no paso mucho antes de que los reporteros comenzaran a emitir la noticia, la UFN no podría mentir esta vez, habían muchos testigos para decir que fue un terremoto, una explosión del sistema de Sakuradite que establece a la ciudad, los cadáveres de la gente los delatarían, aquellos que murieron a consecuencia de los disparos. Si es verdad, la mayoría de los soldados creeian que habían ganado, porque no creer eso, era mejor que reconocer que la incompetencia de sus lideres los había llevado a perder.

-Majestad donde se encuentra su altelza Shneizel- dice el Black Lancelot entregando su mano para que la joven soberana Britanianna subiera.

-No recuerdo, recuerdo que las luces se apagaron y se oyeron unas pisadas, luego Oni-sama, entro y…

-¡Lelouch!,¿ Nunally estas segura que fue Lelouch?

-No lo se no recuerdo muy bien, tengo miedo Suzaku-san.

Kallen se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras, salió a urtadillas del hospital para buscar a Lelouch , pero en cambio ha descubierto en gran secreto, ha descubierto la identidad de Zero, retrocede lentamente para no ser escuchada ni vista. El Black Lancelot despega con Nunally en sus brazos para perderse en el mar.

-¿Dónde esta Zero?- dice Todou atravez del comunicador.

-Vino a recoger a la emperatriz britannnian y se fue- respode Chiba

-Primero Ogi y luego Zero, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?, ¿alguien sabe donde se encuentra Ogi?- Pregunta Tamaki.

Nadie responde.

-¿Un Contrato?- pregunta Ogi, mira fijamente los ojos de N.N, le ha tendido la mano a Ogi,-¿En que consiste el contrato?

-Te daré el poder que mas anhelas en el mundo, pero a cambio deberás concederme un favor, yo te concederé el geass- responde N.N

-¡Geass!- Exclama Ogi- El poder de Lelouch- piensa el, con ese poder podría fácilmente doblegar a los miembros vacilantes de la UFN. Y aun mas importante dar con el asesino de su familia.- Muy bien acepto.

N.N sonríe con malicia, cuando Ogi ha estrechado la mano de la niña, de pronto un flashazo de imágenes aparecen en la mente de Ogi, escenas de miles de mujeres con un extraño símbolo en la cabeza, un planeta, un sujeto con cabello blanco y ojos de diferente color, que sonrrie hasta perderse en la contrastante luz, Ogi Kanname, ya lo sabe, sabe que puede hacerlo, sabe que ya tiene poder,

Ougi mira a los profundos y muertos ojos de N.N, sonrrie, su ojo izquierdo ha quedado negro, y de pronto una luz de un rojo intenzo, aparece un ave de fuego el geass de Ogi se ha materializado, finalmente ha conseguido la llave que lo llevara a tomar control de todo.

Reik y Shneizel se encuentran sobre la nave personal de Reik, Reik ha sentido una perturbación en el orden cósmico, sabe que esa niña, lo ha vuelto ha hacer, sabe que N.N ha hecho otro pacto, el Aorus- 13 se pierde en entre las nubes que matizan el crepúsculo.


End file.
